As information technologies (IT) or mobile communication technologies have been developed, various types of electronic products have been developed and distributed. In particular, recently, an electronic device, which has various functions, such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, or a wearable device has been extensively spread. Such an electronic device may provide, for a user, a very broad range of services or functions, such as a call, a video call, multimedia viewing, message sending, web browsing, health care, or the like, by executing applications developed by various developers.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.